


Red in the cheeks

by DaddyBlueJay



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Brassy/Coale, Flirting, Gay, Knives, M/M, Murder, Music, OC Story, Other, Shapeshifter, Smut, non human, random shit, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBlueJay/pseuds/DaddyBlueJay
Summary: Basically this is how my two characters (Brassy and Coale) first meet. Coale is traveling to Carousel to meet someone for business stuff (or something) and Brassy shows up.





	1. Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty random and I wrote this a while ago so, bare with me. (Yes I know I used ‘and’ a lot)

Coale found and empty both and sat down. He pressed play for the music on Spotify. He stared out the window of the train as the song began to play. He felt a little nauseous from the coffee he drank before he got on the train. He shook his head and took a drink of water. Feeling a little better and looked down at the song playing, Agnes by Glass Animals. A very good song to listen to on the train. Coale turned his attention away from the window and looked at the other people on the train. He scaned the rows of seats/booths and noticed someone staring at him. He got a little nervous. His human form wasnt all too pleasing to look at, so he thought, but when the stranger noticed Coale look at him, he didnt turn away. He just smiled and folded his hands under his chin. The stranger had a bandana tied around his neck and a jean jacket on. Honestly, Coale thought this stranger was attractive. He began to wonder how someone like him could catch the eye of someone like that. He glanced over at the stranger again. Their eyes met and the stranger winked and smiled. Heat spread across Coale's cheeks and he looked down. He heard the stranger chuckle. Coale began to blush harder at the sound. He noticed that the song had changed to Call Me Maybe. Coales muttered something in gibberish and skipped the song. When he looked up, he saw that the stranger was sitting right across from him. He could feel his blush grow stronger.   
"I hope you dont mind me sitting here. My booth was getting lonely and i thought you were quite cute." the stranger said. Coale sank down in his seat, his face was basically a tomato.   
"N-no, i dont mind." Coale muttered out, just loud enough for the Stranger to hear.  
"Good, by the way, my name is Brassy. What's your name, darling?" He asked.   
"My n-name is, um, cute.. wait no.. um.. oh god." Coale began to ramble.   
"Well, you arent wrong." Brassy said and winked at Coale again.   
"M-m-my, my name is Coale. L-like, C-O-A-L-E." He stuttered out. He looked up at Brassy and noticed him blushing furiously. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Coale noticed that there was a scar at the edge of Brassy's mouth. it was small but it was there. Coale startled when he heard Brassy clear his throat. His blush was still very much across his face.  
"So, um, where did you get a name like that?" Brassy asked, smiling again.   
"Oh, I gave myself my name. I read it in a book, it was a spelling Error for the word coal but i liked and didnt have a name then, so im Coale now." He said. He liked telling about his name. He looked up at Brassy who was staring at Coale almost dreamy-like. He had his head leaning on one hand. And holy shit, he looked cute like that. Brassy blinked and shook his head. "Oh, that is cool. My name story isnt as cool as that. Before, when i was in school, my name was Brandon but for some reason people called me Brassy, i liked it, so it stuck." Brassy said, looking down at the table. Something seemed off about that story.   
"Brassy?"   
"Hm?"  
"You are lying arent you? That isnt how you got your name isnt it?" Coale asked with a skeptical look on his face. Brassy looked startled, Coale was right. "Alright, tell me how you REALLY got your name."   
Brassy smirked and laughed. "You seem pretty smart, i should have guessed you would see through that. Heh, well, my name story is pretty dark and i dont usually like telling people but, since i like you, I will tell you." Coale listened intently as Brassy told him how he was sold as a child, by his drug-addict father, to a very rich man who stripped him of his memories of his childhood. And how he was given the name Brassy and a very different past. And over time, he escaped and killed the man who owned him. He regained his memories after that, but the only thing he didnt get back was his real name.   
"Wow." Was the only thing he could manage to say. He was honestly stunned. This stranger had a much rougher past than he did. Sure, losing your parents to a fire and a flood is bad but being sold by your own father in trade for drugs is horrifying. He couldnt even imagine that. How desprate do you have to be for your next fix? He was infuriated at this man's father.   
"Yeah, pretty shitty right?" Brassy looked over at him with a very melancholy look on his face. Coale wanted to hug him and make him feel better.   
"So, where is your stop?" Coale asked.  
"Carosel." The answer was short and sweet.  
"Really? That is where i am going." Coale said grinning slightly. Brassy looked up again with a small smile.  
"Oh, i actually live there. i have a house in the hills." He smiled at the mention of his home.   
"Really? Im meeting someone there... they have a house in the hills.. What is your last name?" Coale was a little shocked.  
"I dont have one, but.. im sure you wouldnt mind me taking yours." Brassy grinned and put his hands under his chin. Coale was a blushing and stuttering mess after that. Brassy just laughed. He then asked one simple question.   
"Can i see your Right hand?"   
A little confused, Coale gave him his right hand. Brassy took it and made his palm face upward. He took his very sharp and cat like nails and cut a triangle with a line through it into his palm. Coale cried out in pain a took his hand back.   
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Coale yelped while holding his bleeding hand. Brassy handed him a peice of cloth. Coale took it and glared at the man. Brassy just smiled at him and stood up.   
"So i can find you again." He said, answering Coale's question. Before Coale could ask anymore questions, he stood up, blew him a kiss and walked away. The train lurched to a stop. He looked out the window to see Brassy walking from the train station. Coale could have swore he saw Brassy lick Coale's blood off his nails. Coale shuddered and got up to depart the train.


	2. A Run through the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brassy’s POV now. He likes knives I guess

Brassy began to walk down the path that led to his house. All he could think about was Coale. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Coale looked so cute when he was telling his name story. He almost lost it when he started spelling his name. He was too fucking cute. But, Brassy knew that he could never have him because he truly was not human. He felt his human form fade away as he went deeper into the woods. He was more comfortable in this form. Brassy couldnt describe what he was, the best he could do was Cat Demon. He hated being called a cat though. Finally, his human form fully fading away, he lifted his bandana around his nose. He tucked the hanging part under the edge along his jawline, completely covering the lower half of his face. Brassy broke into a sprint. He ran the rest of the way to his home. He remembered Coale swearing at him when he had marked his palm. It will definately scar, and that will make him easier to find. The symbol that Brassy made was the symbol for air. He remembered Coale's blood trickling down his hand. Coale's blood tasted sweet and metalic. His own blood was bitter and tasted like rust. Brassy looked down at his own feet. His hooves clacked against the gravel as he ran. Suddenly there was a low scream. Brassy's head whipped upward. It sounded like a bear but he knew it was a person. Not long after the scream, there was a gunshot. Brassy froze and skidded in the gravel. shooting is illegal is these woods and truly, this was his forest. He had a claim on the property and he was the only one to shoot in these woods. Rage flowed through him. If this person thought that this was a good place to kill someone, they sure as hell were wrong. Brassy ran in the direction of the scream. And his guess was correct. There was a woman holding a gun, standing about eight feet away from a man laying on the ground, shot through the skull. The woman looked satisfied with what she had done. More rage seethed through Brassy. He grabbed the switchblade out of his pocket and flipped It open He lept in the path of the woman as she tried to leave the scene. he was having none of it. His tail whipped back and forth as he stood in front of her. She barely had time to scream before Brassy slashed the knife across her throat. Blood spurted out of the wound. Her eyes went wide as she crumpled to the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood. "Nothing is victimless." Brassy said to the dying woman. She stared up at him helplessly. Brassy turned to the man she had killed. He knelt down and closed the man's eyes. As for the woman, she would get no such justice. No murderer would have their eyes closed, always open to the things they had done. Brassy's eyes would never close apon death. He had killed many but only because he was allowed to. He was allowed to kill anyone who needed killing in Carosel. Everyone knew, he got glares from people who's loved ones he had killed. He was famous for Ruby (his switchblade) and his nails. He kept his nails long and sharpened them to points like razors. He had many scars from cutting himself when he wasn’t careful. He looked up at the sky and began to clean Ruby. He had many knives, he had a hunting knife name Asper. It have a chip in the blade. He had a thin sword named Alice. And of course, he had Ruby. In the center of the blade was a thin star made of fire ruby. He used Ruby and Asper the most. Asper was good for stabing and cutting through bone. If he needed to sever someone's spine, he would use Asper. Ruby was good for slicing (like Alice) and tearing. Brassy put Ruby back in his pocket and headed back home again.


End file.
